En solo 30min
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Yaoi xD


*Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivas madres ._.

*Los nombre se han puesto en japones para proteger su identidad

*Nada de esto ocurrió, salio de mi imaginación xD

* * *

*Un día de clases

"Me siento mal" pensaba チョイス mientras se intentaba dormir sobre su escritorio

-Que tienes?!- dijo ベンジャミン con un tono de preocupación en su voz

-Eh?!...- チョイス subió la mirada para ver quien era la persona que estaba preguntando -Oh! Nada solo que me siento un poco mal- contesto al ver a ベンジャミン a su lado

-Que tienes?!- insistió ベンジャミン

-Jeje es que se me ocurrió ponerme una perfo en la lengua y me duele- dijo チョイス en un tono despreocupado -Ademas no he comido por lo mismo- explico チョイス

"Una perfo en la lengua..." la mente de ベンジャミン comenzó a tener un extraño pensamiento sobre チョイス

チョイス por su parte volvió a recostarse para intentar dormir

-Te sientes muy mal?!- pregunto ベンジャミン

-Algo- contesto チョイス sin voltear a ver a ベンジャミン

-Yo te cuidare hoy...- dijo ベンジャミン orgulloso

チョイス solo se río de manera inocente ante el comentario

*Toque al Receso

-チョイス vas a bajar?!- pregunto ベンジャミン

-No creo que no...- contesto チョイス desde su lugar donde yacía cansado y con dolor de cabeza

-Me quedo contigo- dijo ベンジャミン

-Gracias...- contesto チョイス

Al cabo de un rato チョイス se quedo dormido en el hombro de su amigo "Te dormiste debes sentirte realmente mal" pensaba ベンジャミン al ver a su compañero "チョイス es realmente lindo... Que pasaría si...?!" ベンジャミン bajo su mano hasta la parte baja de el vientre de チョイス dudo un poco sobre su siguiente acción pero continuo por meter su mano al pantalón de チョイス para tocar el miembro de este la acción de ベンジャミン provoco que チョイス se despertara de manera precipitada

-Que haces?!- dijo チョイス desconcertado por la acción de su compañero ベンジャミン solo se limito a mirarlo a los ojos y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo -Detente!- dijo チョイス ya mas incomodo

ベンジャミン silencio a チョイス con un beso en sus labios antes de que pudiera defenderse de tal abuso -No dolerá...- comento ベンジャミン mientas acariciaba con su mano el miembro de チョイス el cual no podía evitar sentirse excitado por tal acción -Te gusta..!?- dijo ベンジャミン mientas ponía la mano de チョイス sobre su miembro a lo cual este solo se limito a gemir -Hazlo así...- dijo ベンジャミン señalando la manera en la que チョイス debía estimularlo

"Que estoy haciendo?!... Debo detenerme...! Pero... No quiero hacerlo!" penaba チョイス sin percatarse de que estaba bajando la ropa interior de ベンジャミン cuando de dio cuenta ya estaban desnudos los dos y el se encontraba sobre ベンジャミン

Ambos continuaron de esa manera un rato.

-D... Detente- dijo チョイス intentando controlar sus impulsos -Me duele...- dijo チョイス refiriéndose al dolor provocado por la perforación de su lengua

ベンジャミン sonrío de manera perversa -Sabes para que son ese tipo de perforaciones?!- pregunto ベンジャミン ansioso

-Que?!...- dijo チョイス confundido ante el comentario

ベンジャミン se levanto de manera que su miembro quedara a nivel del rostro de チョイス, ベンジャミン tomo del cabello a チョイス -Hazlo...!- dijo ベンジャミン insinuando a チョイス que lo lamiera

チョイス se sintió asustado bebido a la situación -N... No quiero...- dijo チョイス atemorizado

-Hazlo...! Te gustara- dijo ベンジャミン forzando ligeramente la cabeza de チョイス

チョイス cerro lo ojos y aun con miedo comenzó a chupar besar y lamer el miembro de ベンジャミン como si fuera un caramelo y mientras lo hacia sin darse cuenta el mismo comenzó a estimularse; ベンジャミン por su parte le bastaba con jalar del cabello a チョイス lo cual a este le dolía un poco pero no le ponía atención a ello

-S...solo un poco mas...- susurro ベンジャミン apretando un poco mas su agarre en el cabello de チョイス, segundos después. ベンジャミン se vino en los labios de チョイス

Cuando チョイス sintió el liquido de ベンジャミン inundar su boca lo aventó para separarse de el -Qu...!- las manos de ベンジャミン callaron a チョイス

-Anda tragatelos! Dijiste que tenias hambre- decía ベンジャミン mientras tapaba la boca de チョイス

-Maldito! Por que lo hiciste?!- dijo チョイス con lagrimas en los ojos

-No puede evitarlo te amo...!- justifico ベンジャミン justo antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de チョイス

-Te odio...!- susurro チョイス en cuanto sus labios se separaron de los de ベンジャミン

ベンジャミン solo se río de la actitud de チョイス -Ponte tu ropa- dijo ベンジャミン mientras le daba su ropa a チョイス

Cuando terminaron de vestirse se dirigieron a salida -Esto nadie debe saberlo!- dijo チョイス mientras tomaba a ベンジャミン de la mano

ベンジャミン beso a チョイス y salió del salón sin decir nada

"Ahhh! Lo odio tanto!... Pero creo que me gusta..." pensó チョイス

* * *

Les gusto?! :3

Si alguien reconoce a los personajes o algo no les digan! D:


End file.
